ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Zidane Tribal
Character Info Zidane possesses little of the sullenness associated with previous Final Fantasy protagonists Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart. He is shown to be a skirt-chaser, constantly flirting with Princess Garnet during Final Fantasy IX as well as other females. Zidane also gives advice to the party members at multiple occasions on several aspects of life, and is overall laid-back and casual in his actions and speech patterns. Though he is highly confident in his abilities, Zidane harbors some insecurities about his past and possible loneliness, thought he doesn't often express them. Zidane has shoulder-length blonde hair and a prehensile monkey-like tail, a trademark of Genomes in Final Fantasy IX. In Trance form Zidane's hair becomes longer, and his clothing is replaced with thick fur covering his body. It is not revealed whether or not he has fur under his clothing when not in Trance form. One main thing about Zidane that differs from the regular thief class is his choice of weaponry. He wields two daggers or short swords at once and at times even uses dual-handed weapons, such as a short double-bladed Naginata, commonly referred to as a "swallow blade". This type of weapon bears some resemblance to two short swords merged at the handle, though with the handle being an arms length. He can combine his two blades into a "swallow blade" as well. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Zidane juggles his daggers with a huge grin on his face. This continues for as long as you hold down the Up Taunt button. Down Taunt: Zidane strokes his hair back, much like Link's taunt from Melee, but if a female character is on the same platform as him, he suddenly notices her and says, "Why hello, there!" Side Taunt: Zidane opens a sack of gold and digs though it, looking unimpressed. Entrance Zidane suddenly leaps onto the stage and says, "Missed me, huh?" Kirby Hat Kirby gains Zidane's blonde hair and prehensile tail. Moveset Standard Special Flee (0%): Zidane does a short hop into the air, turns in midair, and dashes offf about 4 Bowsers away at faster than Sonics speeds. This move is helpful to get good distancing, and can also set up very nicely for Steal. The move deals no damage, but Zidane is temporarily invincible whilst running. If you can get so that Zidane lands exactly right behind an opponent, he will steal the item they are carrying. Zidane cannot run off the edge. If he reaches the edge, he will just barely stop himself, and exclaim "Whoa!" If used in air, it provides an aireal dash similar to Fox's Fox Illusion, except without damage. Side Special Lucky Seven (7%-32%): Zidane steps back, and readies his daggers, as they glow neon colors, like those seen on casinos. Zidane then does a double spinning swipe with his daggers, and this, under normal circumstances, deals 7%. However, this is multiplied by the number of 7's in the damage percentages. If there are 3 7's, (counting all player's damage percentages) for example, the attack will deal 21%. Remember, it's not the damage they land on after the hit, it's how much damage they had when they were struck. Up Special Steal (0%): Zidane crouches down, grins a mischevious smile, and dashes in a direction you specify. This is quite similar to Fox's and Lucario's recoveries. However, if you hit an enemy, you will tke their item. This also counts Smash Balls, if you hit a character who has their Final Smash ready, they will lose it and Zidane will gain it. This can also steal armed character's weapons, like Link's Master Sword. Unfortuantly, you can't keep these items for long, and you can't get rid of them. You can only keep one of those items for 7 seconds, but they deal more damage than usual. Down Special Soul Blade (5%-8%): Zidane's daggers begin glowing with a dark aura, and then he stabs them forward, with a surge of dark energy flowing from Zidane to the attacked foe. Zidane can use this move while under any condition. If an enemy is hit by Zidane's daggers, they will gain the status effect that Zidane had upon him, and Zidane will lose that condition. However, this move isn't exactly quick, and is pretty much useless when NOT afflicted by anything. However, when asleep, or frozen, this can really catch foes off guard. Final Smash Grand Lethal (30%-90%): Zidane leviatates into the air, and is surrounded by a sphere of white light. When it disperses, he transforms into his Trance Form and begins glowing red, and multiple beams of energy lance out form his body at rapid speeds, hopefull striking somebody. The beams are about 3/4s the size of Lucario's Aura Storm Final Smash. If someone is hit, a massive explosion dealing random damage, somewhere between 30% and 90%, occurs. the Final Smash is quick, but it can ruin enemies due to the fact that it does massive damage and knockback. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy